quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep it dark!
Keep it dark! is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This was the first level made by Ludovic Texier. Texier designed it using just a text editor due to the beta status of most level editing software, which meant he was unable to acquire them. There is no level exit in this mission; Ranger is expected to just kill the Monsters so he can live in peace. Story After you defeated Shub, you have decided to retire for a while. You found that lovely stronghold, but first you have to clean it of thoses nasty monsters messing around, before you can call it home... Walkthrough Proceed forward to collect the Green Armor, then turn left at the end of the corridor while collecting the Shells. Proceed past the structure to your left, then turn left to kill the Ogre. To your right are two Teleporters, ignore these for the time being and instead head up the staircase straight ahead while turning left. Kill the Scrag in the corner straight ahead, then turn left to collect the 2 Nails and the Super Nailgun. Head through either Teleporter you previously ignored, both lead to the same area. You spawn on a ramp beside a roof of a structure that is part of a much larger room covered with Water that is mostly empty. Turn left to look down the ramp, then head down a bit of it before jumping onto the Elevator straight ahead. Turn around as it raises to kill the Fiend. Collect the two 25 Health and Nailgun to your left, then turn around. Cross the room on the closer side to collect the Nails. On the far side are two alcoves, both holding 2 Runes. The left one also holds a Ring of Shadows, while the right one holds a Pentagram of Protection. Trying to collect either set will result in the message "You should not try to steal cursed artifacts..." being displayed and you being teleported into a room in the Water that is sealed so that you drown to death. Shoot the Movable Wall in front of you to make it slowly lower, then push forward to minimize the damage taken by the Water before you can escape to the main area of the room. Turn around, then head to your right to reach an Elevator. Turn left as it reaches the top to kill the Ogre, then turn left once more to kill the Grunt on the wooden bridge spanning the length of the room. Swim to your left to collect the Grenade Launcher, Rockets and 25 Health beside an Elevator. Ride the Elevator up as it passes the bridge and reaches a floor above, then turn around and step into the room. Turn left to look into the room and kill the 3 Zombies. Collect the Quad Damage to your left. Beside the Quad Damage is a Teleporter in the shape of a "X", this leads back to the starting room and is therefore useless. Doing such displays the message "zap!". In the upper right corner is a patch of Lava, beside it is an Elevator. Ride the Elevator to the top while turning right, then jump onto the small balcony to return to the ramp just below the Rune trap. Turn right, then proceed past the Elevator and drop into the right hole on the far side. You will land at the starting area of the wooden bridge, turn right to kill a Grunt. Proceed forward into the Water, then turn around to collect a 25 Health under the bridge. Turn left, then swim to reach the main Water area. Turn right, then cross the Rune trap area before turning right on the far side. Swim through a small doorway while collecting the Shells, 25 Health, and Nails. You are now in the back portion of the Water room, this area is mostly empty except for two ramps on either side to allow access to the back portion of the room. Head through the doorway to your left, then head up the ramp to your right to reach this floor. Turn right into the doorway, then turn right once more to collect the Ring of Shadows. Head down the corridor while killing the 2 Scrags. Straight ahead is the wooden bridge, but to your left before you reach it is a doorway into another room. Kill the Rottweiler on the bridge straight ahead, then turn left and go through the doorway. Turn right to kill the Ogre on a balcony overlooking the wooden bridge, then turn around once more. Kill the Shambler straight ahead, on top of the balcony overlooking the room you are currently in; the room is so wide that the Shambler cannot reach you if you stay on the far side from the balcony. Head under the balcony to collect the two 25 Health, Rockets, and Rocket Launcher. To your right is the other ramp leading to the Water below. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Stone section of the wooden bridge. * Far end of wooden bridge, section just below Rune trap ramp. * Thin Green Armor corridor. * Ramp beside Ring of Shadows corridor. * Ramp beside Rocket Launcher room. * Super Nailgun platform. * Ring of Shadows corridor. * Rocket Launcher room. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-8 Quake levels